Snippits
by Xainagal
Summary: 10 snippits from the life of Lexaeus and Aeleus. For Lexaeus day.


AN: Happy Lexaeus day everyone! He's my favorite character in the series, but sadly gets no love. Poor guy. Don't you know how manly he is? I bet he wrestles crocodiles in his free time. Anyway, I wrote a few short pieces for him and I hope you all enjoy them. I love feedback so please please review! Thanks for reading!

Brass is only in to of the pieces. If you don't like OC's you can skip them, but Lex might be sad.

Oh and about Brass's name. If Square can have characters named _Cloud, Lightning and Snow_, I can have one named Brass.

*Edit* Thank you to my one reviewer. I wish I could respond, but you anonymous. :(

*Edit 2* Learned how to add breaks. It looks much nicer now. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings<strong>

"Mother, please stop crying. You're going to make a scene."

"Come on mom, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I…can't…" the woman hiccupped. "You're both so…young. Brass, take care of your baby brother, understand?" She clamped onto her older son, shaking with sadness.

"Mom, he's like, nineteen." Brass complained. Aeleus and his brother exchanged glances, both smirking.

"Just think," their mother said as she began to calm down. "My son, the apprentice to Ansem the Wise!"

"Mother, I am not the only one. There are…"

"Yes, but their nothing like you Aeleus!" she pushed Brass away and quickly clasped onto Aeleus. "I know you're going to make a wonderful impression. Just remember to always be on your best behavior- both of you! Brass, stay out of those nasty bars this time. No woman wants a drunkard for a boyfriend."

"Mom, I have a girlfriend."

"And do you think she'd like it if you went out boozing every night?" she demanded.

"I met her in a bar." Brass said trying to hold back his laughter. Aeleus cleared his throught, getting the attention of the other two.

"The train is about to leave mother. We really need to get going."

"Y-yes, of course." She said. She turned to Brass. "Keep your brother _and yourself _out of trouble." She kissed them both on the check.

"Good bye! Stay safe. I love you!" she called out as they boarded the train. The two waved out the window as the train began to pull itself on the track. As the station began to get smaller, they started to look for seats.

"You know Brass, I don't think she ever congratulated you on becoming captain of the royal guard."

"Ha ha- Hey! She didn't!"

The two laughed as the train began to pick up speed, carrying them away to the next chapter of their lives. One that would one day change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Kick to the Head<strong>

Aeleus tried to dodge, but his brother was to quick; head and foot collided and Aeleus was blown to the ground.

"Uhhhh…"

"Get up."

"Ngh… you win Brass."

"Not yet. Get up."

Aeleus pulled himself up, grunting.

"Good. Now concentrate your energy. You are on your last legs."

Aeleus focused, binding the last of his strength inside him. After a mere few seconds, he gasped. What little energy he had left in his body suddenly ignited and burst, now pulsing throughout his body.

"Attack me now. Hurry!" Brass shouted at him. Without hesitating, Aeleus thrust his fists forward. Brass dodged most of the blows, and managed to land another kick in Aeleus' side. Aeleus quickly grabbed Brass' ankle, pulled him forward, and hit him in the gut, upper chest, and finally in the jaw. Brass fell back on the ground. Aeleus took this opportunity to stand over him and deal the final blow. Or at least, tried. Suddenly, all the energy just left as quickly as it had come. He collapsed next to his brother and turned to face him.

"That" Brass panted, "Is your last legs. When you're at your weakest, you can concentrate all your strength and blow your enemies away in a flash. But as you can see, it only lasts for a minute." He turned his head to face Aeleus. "You're becoming one hell of a fighter Ael."

Aeleus smiled

"Thanks Brass."

* * *

><p><strong>Advertise<strong>

Although he didn't exactly advertise it, Aeleus was quite popular with the ladies, and had dated more woman then the rest of the apprentices combined.

* * *

><p><strong>King<strong>

"You are the best candidate to take my place when I am gone Aeleus."

Aeleus raised his eyebrows in suprise. "My Lord...?"

"Don't tell the others though-I feel it's best if they don't know."

Aeleus bowed his head.

"Of course, Lord Ansem."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

"It doesn't matter that you were the first of us to get kissed Ael" Braig said with a smirk. "What really matters is who has gotten laid."

Aeleus smiled softly.

"I would keep quiet if I were you Braig."

"Arn't you always anyway?" he snorted.

"Because where as you have failed in both of these categories," Aeleus continued with a soft smile, "I have succeeded multiple times."

Braig cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

Unlike the other apprentices, who were marveling over the inky dark body of the newly created creature, Aeleus was quickly transfixed on the bright yellow eyes. They were empty and yet, something about them was very much alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Nails<strong>

Lexaeus' nails are stubby, cracked, a bit bloody at times, and have small clumps of dirt underneath them. If someone's nails could tell a story, one would expect an epic tale from his.

* * *

><p><strong>Rock<strong>

Over the years Lexaeus had built up his body so much that he could withstand a punch from any man, and whom ever hit him could end up with a bruised or even broken fist. It's no wonder that people say he was built from rock rather then flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Soft<strong>

Underneath his rocky exterior however, Lexaeus was a big softy, and most anyone who has had a conversation with him can vouch on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloak<strong>

Lexaeus looked in the mirror. He stared at the reflection. His reflection stared back. They both blinked.

"Lexaeus, are you in here?"

Lexaeus turned to acknowledge the voice.

"Vexen."

"I've been looking for you for nearly ten minutes." Vexen scowled. "What are you doing in here?" Lexaeus turned back to the mirror.

"Thinking... I have decided this cloak doesn't suit us."

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet<strong>

Just because Lexaeus is quiet doesn't mean he has nothing to say. Though he seldom shares his thoughts, whenever he does speak up, his words are carefully chosen and as a result, powerful. No one ever forgets them.


End file.
